


Henge no jutsu: ¡El misterio de la transformación!

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Comedy, First Kiss, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Henge no Jutsu, Lies, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Confusion, Surprises, hijo es lo más loco y sin sentido que he escrito, justsu de transformación, porque no hay manera de que esta cosa no sea una comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai aprende el Jutsu de transformación y decide salir a dar un paseo transformado como Kakashi.Y, oh, ¡Él termina descubriendo algunas cosas!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La premisa me gustó, así que lo escribí rápidamente mientras todavía me parecía hilarante (y excitante), así que tal vez está un poco desordenado (y loco) en cuanto al concepto (que no es más que un chiste raro) así que de antemano lamento todo esto.

Gai se da un último vistazo en el espejo de su habitación, dándose una sonrisa amplia cuando encuentra aquella imagen en el espejo.

No era bueno recordando rostros, y ciertamente no era bueno para imitar las cosas que no conocía, pero de alguna manera supo que aquel rostro era perfecto.

Con la mano pálida, aparta lentamente un mechón plateado fuera de su rostro, apretando el cabello entre sus dedos mientras sube lentamente la máscara negra hasta su nariz.

No puede evitar festejar, y se da a sí mismo un pulgar que no combina con la imagen pero que lo hace sentirse emocionado e inquieto, con ganas de correr por toda la aldea y mostrarle al mundo lo que había logrado.

Era verdad que había tardado más que otros ninjas en completar el jutsu de transformación, sin embargo, no era como alguien hubiera creído que lo lograría de verdad algún día, así que haberlo perfeccionado era un logro que iba mucho más allá de las expectativas de otros.

Gai suspira e infla el pecho, sintiendo cosquillas en su abdomen mientras ve aquel rostro que tanto conoce y que al mismo tiempo era extraño y se sentía nuevo e inusual en él.

Todos estos años había practicado al cansancio, se había desvivido entrenando la técnica de transformación en secreto hasta que había logrado completar el jutsu con tanta perfección que no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso.

Estaba casi ansioso y desesperado por correr con Kakashi y mostrarle su logro; lo había estado preparando para él todo este tiempo, imaginando la reacción que tendría, pensando en que Kakashi podría sorprenderse y que de alguna manera ahora podría estar más cerca de alcanzar a su rival.

Pero Gai no puede lanzarse todavía contra un genio como Kakashi. Realmente se había sorprendido a sí mismo cuando se miró por primera vez, pero no había forma de intentarlo frente a Kakashi y arriesgarse a que le dijera que era una técnica mediocre o que algo estaba realmente mal.

Por eso Gai había elaborado una estrategia juvenil y bien pensada. Saldría a las calles de Konoha transformado como su querido rival, vagando por algunos establecimientos mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido.

Si nadie lo notaba, ¡entonces estaba listo para mostrárselo a Kakashi! Pero si alguien lo descubría...

Bueno, no tenía caso pensarlo porque eso definitivamente _no_ iba a pasar, ¡estaba seguro!

Se da un último guiño en el espejo y luego baja la bandana sobre su ojo izquierdo hasta que la imagen de Kakashi es una copia idéntica a la que bien conocía.

Gai se mueve por la habitación, e incapaz de seguir esperando un segundo más por su gran momento, finalmente salta a la aventura desde su ventana.

* * *

Había oído del lugar porque Genma alguna vez le habló sobre él.

Era un bar en las afueras de la aldea, y por lo poco que le había dicho se trataba de lugar cualquiera donde la gente joven y moderna iba a pasar un buen rato.

Gai nunca había ido ahí, él no era del tipo de hombre que desperdicia su valioso tiempo embriagándose en un bar, pero Genma también le había dicho que era un sitio que frecuentaba Kakashi.

Su rival, siempre tan moderno, debía acudir ahí con esa actitud fría y distante, bebiendo hasta el amanecer con ese rostro amargado y genial que de alguna manera le encantaba a la gente.

Por eso Gai lo eligió como su primera parada.

Entraría al bar y se sentaría un rato, esperando a que un buen número de gente lo viera antes de sentirse satisfecho y salir.

Conduce entonces sus pasos apresuradamente por la calle hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca y baja la velocidad.

Kakashi es poco energético, y también es la clase de tipo que lleva la espalda doblada y las manos en los bolsillos como un vago, así que Gai imita su pose cuando sus pies alcanzan la banqueta principal.

Entrar es fácil, el tipo de la entrada apenas le da una mirada de reojo antes de darle acceso detrás del cordón brillante que dividía el salón.

Gai intenta no tropezar en la oscuridad, tambaleándose un poco y avanzando apretado entre la gente mientras todavía lleva las manos en los pantalones, preguntándose cómo es que lo hace Kakashi.

Finalmente alcanza la barra, deshaciéndose de la incomodidad sudorosa de las personas y tomado aire con fuerza a través de la máscara. ¡Esa cosa era realmente incómoda! Su rival debería ser un genio hasta para respirar.

Toma lugar en el primer banco que encuentra y apenas el camarero lo ve le hace una seña que Gai no comprende hasta que un pequeño vaso lleno de alcohol aparece delante de él.

No puede evitar preguntarse qué tan frecuentemente visitaba ese lugar considerando que el barman lo reconocía, sintiéndose sorprendido también porque Kakashi tuviera alguna bebida especial.

Apenas toma el vaso entre sus dedos Gai piensa en cómo demonios se supone que va a beber esa cosa con la máscara puesta. Él no era rápido como Kakashi, y ciertamente no sabía ningún genjutsu para ocultar su rostro, ya era demasiado esfuerzo mantener el jutsu de transformación como para arriesgarse a hacer otra cosa.

Suspira sobre el vaso, pensando en que podría tirarlo al suelo sin que se dieran cuenta, o quizá podría beber a través de la máscara y...

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai da un salto en su lugar ante el grito repentino, guiándose y maldiciendo la bandana que le estaba quitando por lo menos la mitad de la visión.

Por supuesto, Gai no conoce al tipo que lo está mirando de cerca, pero por la forma en la que la mano del hombre está sobre su hombro imagina que Kakashi sí.

— Eh... Hola — carraspea un poco, intentando imitar mejor el tono de voz flojo e inexpresivo de su rival.

— Hace tiempo que no te veía — el hombre se sienta a su lado, pegando su banco al de Gai con tanta confianza que Gai se siente nervioso y un sudor frío recorre su nuca al pensar en que lo puede descubrir.

— Sí, ha sido un buen tiempo — en realidad Gai no tiene idea de lo que diría Kakashi.

¿Él solo gruñiría? ¿Acaso ese tipo realmente era su amigo o solo estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo y había visto a través de él?

Como sea, Gai sonríe debajo de su máscara, lo cual es algo un poco inútil considerando que no lo ve, pero de alguna manera parece convincente para el tipo.

— Creí que ya no volverías, ya sabes... — finalmente suelta su hombro y se mueve, dándole una señal al barman para que le lleve una bebida.

— Sí, bueno, cambié de opinión — la risa que Gai suelta es incómoda y no se parece a Kakashi, por lo que se calla de inmediato y agradece secretamente la música alta.

— ¿Sí? — El hombre se reclina, cerca, y Gai puede notar hasta ese momento que huele demasiado dulce y que tiene una especie de brillante lápiz labial — ¿Sobre qué exactamente?

El corazón de Gai se agita. Bien, no debió haber dicho eso, porque en realidad no sabía si Kakashi venía o no venía aquí, y no era su asunto saber los porqués.

— ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión sobre mí? — Gai se tensa cuando la mano delgada de aquel chico toca su pierna.

Sus ojos miran alrededor, incómodo e inquieto, tratando de recoger su cuerpo lejos de la extraña caricia que le estaba dando cada vez más cerca de su...

— Eh, creo que no es lo que estoy buscando, gracias — no tiene tiempo de actuar como Kakashi, por lo que su disculpa suena más como él mismo, pero en ese momento parecía un poco irrelevante.

— Uy, eres tan aburrido — finalmente la caricia se detiene y Gai suspira cuando aparta los dedos de su muslo — ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dice Akane sobre ti?

Gai levanta las cejas en cuestión, lo que imagina que debe verse menos impresionante que su gesto de bellas y pobladas cejas, pero de todos modos funciona para lanzar su pregunta.

— Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ¿alguna vez te he fallado? — Por supuesto, no tiene idea si el tipo le ha fallado a Kakashi, pero Gai asiente por el bien de la conversación — Aunque realmente esperaba que fuera mentira, quiero decir, ¿de verdad el tipo loco del spandex verde?

Su estómago se contrae ante esas palabras como si le hubieran dado un golpe. Gai intenta no abrir la boca y preguntar de qué habla, porque se supone que sabe de qué habla, así que aprieta los dientes e intenta procesar la información.

— ¿El tipo del spandex verde? — su tono flaquea un poco, sintiendo su garganta apretada porque Gai no conocía a algún otro shinobi con esa característica que no fuera él.

— Ya sabes, el del corte ridículo — Gai casi gruñe en su defensa, ahora totalmente seguro de que estaba hablando de él.

— Mmm, bueno, sí — dice, pero desconoce a qué se supone que está diciendo que sí.

— Ay, Kakashi, deberías revisarte esos ojos — el hombre hace un ademán con la mano, girándose a la barra como si Kakashi hubiera perdido todo valor.

Gai se pone de pie un momento después, sintiéndose incómodo y extraño con la conversación que había tenido, todavía preguntándose de qué cosas estaba hablando y qué tenía que ver él en todo ese asunto.

No se da la vuelta cuando escucha la voz de aquel joven llamándolo por el nombre de su rival y Gai se dirige a la puerta, hundiéndose entre la avalancha de personas que se sentía como la marea tempestuosa del mar, empujándolo en todas direcciones.

Esta vez usa sus brazos para apartar a la gente, empujando algunos de ellos lejos e intentando esquivar los golpes accidentales que se dirigían a su cara.

Ya puede ver la puerta cuando Gai siente unas manos apretándose a su alrededor.

Se pone tenso ante el contacto, moviéndose como si estuviera a punto de soltar un golpe antes de que sea arrastrado casi violentamente al rincón del bar.

Apenas puede distinguir algo entre las sombras además de la figura de otro hombre casi sobre él. La mente de Gai está confundida y asustada, y cuando piensa que posiblemente ese hombre estaba a punto de intimidar a su rival y tendría que darle una lección ahí mismo, el tipo simplemente corta la distancia entre los dos.

Su mente tarda un par de segundos en entender que ese hombre lo está besando.

No, que ese hombre está besando a Kakashi.

¡A Kakashi!

¡¿Cómo se atreve a intentar mancillar así a su rival?!

Empuja al tipo lejos con una mano, limpiándose con el dorso del brazo la máscara que ahora está mojada y huele a alcohol de una manera que hace que Gai quiera quitársela, pero apenas puede recordarse a sí mismo que no puede.

Su único ojo disponible mira con amenaza al otro hombre. Si creía que podía venir y abusar de su querido rival como si nada, bueno, ¡estaba muy equivocado!

— Kakashi... ¿pasa algo? — Gai pestañea sobre su pose de batalla, tratando de entender qué significaba ese gesto que le estaba dando el tipo.

Su boca estaba torcida y sonreía, resaltando entre sus ojos angostos llenos de... ¿confianza? ¿Amistad? _¿...coquetería?_

— Pensé que como habías vuelto, estabas disponible otra vez — se obliga a bajar la mano cuando el hombre se acerca, intentando disimular sus ganas de darle un golpe en la cara.

— En realidad yo ya me iba, así que si me disculpas — se mueve a un lado, intentando llegar a la puerta y acabar con ese infierno extraño lleno de confusión.

La mano del hombre vuelve a tomarlo por un costado y está vez Gai no puede evitar darle un suave manotazo para que lo suelte.

— Uh, Kakashi, ¿de verdad eres una clase de fiel extraño ahora? No voy a pedirte más que unos cuántos besos, vamos, por los viejos tiempos.

Empuja su rostro sobre Gai una vez más, como si con esas palabras fuera a convencerlo de hacer algo como eso.

Gai retrocede, chocando con la pared y lanzando las manos al frente para detenerlo.

— Escucha, creo que me estás confundiendo, así que...

— El único que confunde nombres aquí eres tú, mi querido Kakashi — un dedo extraño pica el pecho de Gai, moviéndose en círculos con confianza, y Gai sabe que no hay modo de que esté pasando eso porque no hay modo de que Kakashi se hubiera besado con ese hombre.

¿Verdad?

— No creo que me confunda. En realidad no te conozco — su voz suave de Kakashi le quita profundidad a su amenaza y Gai casi quiere su voz de vuelta para darle a ese hombre una lección.

El tipo suspira y se pega más a Gai, o a Kakashi, lo cual hace que el cerebro de Gai se sienta extraño porque no hay un escenario en su imaginación donde su rival, tan estoico y serio, hubiera permitido eso.

— ¿Ahora incluso me vas a olvidar? Eres tan injusto, Kakashi — el tipo ronronea, con esa vos fuerte y espesa que combinaba con su cuerpo musculoso — Pero por tenerte, puedes olvidar quien soy, o puedes llamarme por otro nombre como sueles hacer. Por ti puedo ser ese tal Gai que tanto llamas cuando estamos juntos.

No puede evitar darle un golpe más fuerte ante eso, lanzando al hombre tres pasos detrás de él.

¿Acaso había dicho su nombre? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿En qué momento Kakashi había llamado a ese hombre Gai y _por qué?_

El tipo se recompone rápidamente, sobándose el pecho en el lugar donde Gai le había clavado las manos.

De pronto se sintió ofendido, ni siquiera se parecía tanto a él como para que Kakashi pudiera confundirlos.

— Honestamente, Kakashi, no sabes de lo que te pierdes por seguir aferrado a... _ese_ — por "ese", Gai intuye que hablaba de él — Soy mucho más guapo que ese tipo.

Gai le da una mirada juiciosa, pensando en que solo compartían rasgos como las cejas y los ojos negros, pero definitivamente a ese hombre le faltaba toda la juventud.

— Vete al Infierno — las palabras suenan como a Kakashi, pero en realidad Gai había querido decirlas.

Esta vez no deja que las manos de ese tipo vuelvan a él, moviéndose rápidamente a la salida mientras deja atrás a la multitud entre movimientos mucho más agresivos, notando hasta ese momento que la mayoría de los presentes eran hombres y que la mayoría de ellos se estaba besando y tocando entre sí.

Apenas tiene fuerza y conciencia para correr afuera, respirando el aire limpio y fresco de la noche, sintiendo sus manos temblar y sus dedos apretándose alrededor de su cuerpo en puños dolorosos.

Su corazón golpea su pecho nervioso y su mente de pronto está llena de preguntas y escenarios raros que no tienen sentido, que parecen decir cosas pero que en realidad terminan siendo escenarios en blanco que no tienen cabida para él.

Se tambalea algunos pasos, abriendo bien su ojo libre cuando mira a Genma en la esquina, acercándose con pasos lentos hacia donde estaba Gai.

— Kakashi, ha pasado tiempo — Gai apenas saluda, siendo torpemente capaz de mantener su mentira en su encuentro.

— Genma, no vayas ahí — su voz es patética y pide una disculpa a su rival por entonar esa voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — la mirada de Genma es divertida, pero Gai la ignora y gira para señalar atrás.

— Allí adentro hay hombres besándose entre ellos — no puede ocultar la alarma y la sorpresa, pensando en que Genma haría otra cosa que no fuera reír.

— ¿Hombres besándose? ¿En un bar gay? No me digas.

Los ojos se Gai se abren como platos, y de pronto todo el asunto cobra sentido y las piezas que había estado recolectando finalmente hacen clic en algún lugar.

— ¿Volviste a tomar demasiado, Kakashi? — Genma pregunta amistoso, pero Gai ni siquiera se toma la molestia de responder.

De un salto, Gai comienza a correr de regreso a su departamento con millones de preguntas en su cabeza.

Eso definitivamente no había salido bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Gai no había podido dormir mucho esa noche.

Había llegado a su casa luego de lo que le dijo Genma y había deshecho el jutsu tan rápido que casi había estado seguro de que jamás podría volver a hacerlo.

No había podido conciliar el sueño cuando se acostó luego de lavarse la boca por una hora y media en un intento de olvida el beso que le había dado ese tipo.

Los pensamientos seguían ahí, dando vueltas hasta que se sintió enfermo y mareado, necesitado de explicaciones que no podía obtener porque no podía ir y preguntarle a Kakashi absolutamente nada al respecto.

Gai había pensado en la situación de Kakashi, pero más fuertemente Gai estaba interesado en lo que habían dicho esos hombres.

Si bien, el hecho de que Kakashi frecuentara bares gay, se besara con hombres o incluso si el realmente era gay, no era algo que a Gai debería importarle.

Él era un gran ninja, además de que era un genio y su eterno rival, por lo que Gai lo aceptaba completamente y lo comprendía.

Lo que no comprendía era qué tenía que ver él en todo ese asunto y porqué esos hombres lo habían mencionado.

Gai sabía que la aldea entera estaba al tanto sobre su legendaria rivalidad, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de otra cosa.

De todos modos, Gai intentó despejarse de eso, tratando de sentirse feliz por Kakashi y también animándose al pensar que su eterno y querido rival hablaba de él con sus amigos.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró ni dos segundos antes de venirse abajo y darse cuenta de que no solo estaba intrigado por eso, sino que en realidad estaba molesto.

Kakashi no le había contado de sus inclinaciones, y aunque Gai respetaba su privacidad, en realidad imaginarse a Kakashi accediendo a besarse con desconocidos en un bar de mala muerte lo hizo sentirse irritado.

Kakashi era un gran hombre, además de fuerte y atractivo, él debería tener a una persona especial que lo respetara y lo quisiera, y no ser un espécimen de aparador en la barra de un polvoroso y concurrido bar.

Gai se rindió con ese pensamiento, elaborando en su cabeza la idea de intentar decirle después a Kakashi que buscara un hombre bueno y se casara con él y fuera feliz. Y aunque por alguna razón la imagen de Kakashi casándose con otro hombre también le provocó un suave enojo, decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

Gai decide entonces dar algunas vueltas a la aldea para aclarar su mente, respirando el aire limpio y tratando de olvidar el sabor asqueroso de la boca de aquel hombre, sin poder evitar pensar que Kakashi era demasiado bueno para ese asqueroso sabor.

Después de tres horas de correr alrededor de la aldea finalmente se sienta en una banca a mitad del parque, respirando aire tan fuertemente como si hubiera corrido a la aldea vecina y no solo hubiera dado algunos pasos alrededor del campo de entrenamiento.

Pasar la noche en vela y no poder dejar de pensar en esas cosas lo estaba volviendo un poco loco. Ahora estaba cansando y confundido, con una migraña que se hacía más grande cada vez que volvía a pensar en Kakashi arrinconado en algún lugar, con los brazos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo y con la voz de Kakashi gimiendo "Gai" una y otra vez.

La sangre le hierve y se siente listo para dar otras cuantas vueltas por los campos de entrenamiento, considerando que está vez podría ser bueno romper algunas piedras para calmar la tensión en sus manos y bajar su ira.

Gai se levanta, listo para comenzar su carrera nuevamente, pero cuando su cuerpo se mueve al frente casi choca con alguien más.

— Yo, Gai — Kakashi lo saluda de pie frente a él, con una mano extendida al frente y la otra sosteniendo su libro.

El corazón de Gai se hace un nudo en el pecho, y apenas reúne la cordura suficiente para no hablarle de todas esas cosas que atormentaban su cabeza desde la noche anterior.

— Kakashi... eh, hola — sus palabras suenan más bobas que de costumbre, pero agradece haber dicho eso y no un "¡¿Por todos los cielos eres gay?!"

— Mmm, ¿estás bien, Gai? — la voz de Kakashi es suave y divertida, y se pregunta si con ese tono lo llama mientras estaba divirtiéndose con otro hombre en una habitación.

Y, ¡demonios! Tenía que controlar esos pensamientos porque el solo pensarlo lo hizo sentirse furioso.

— ¡Sí, todo perfecto! — suena demasiado alto para su propio gusto, pero al menos lo suficientemente convincente para ambos.

— Bueno, como sea, te estaba buscando — Kakashi se sienta en la banca vacía, comenzando a leer su libro como si Gai no estuviera ahí.

— Ah, ¿sí? ¿P-por qué? — ruega a su mente que deje de pensar en las cosas que habían insinuado anoche, pero la sola idea de que Kakashi lo estaba buscando a él hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

El ojo de Kakashi se abre suavemente y lo mira con intriga, y Gai siente su cuerpo volviéndose cálido y blando cuando piensa de nuevo en todas las cosas sucias y _extrañas_ que habían pasado ayer.

— Dijiste que me enseñarías algo "súper genial y juvenil" que habías aprendido. Y como no apareciste en mi casa a las seis de la mañana, me preocupé.

El libro de Kakashi se cierra con un suave soplido, y Gai nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas que siguiera leyendo su pornografía en lugar de mirarlo tan fijamente, porque su mente seguía inventando escenarios al azar.

— Oh, sí, eso — tarda un momento en comprender de lo que habla.

Era verdad, le había dicho a Kakashi que le enseñaría su Jutsu de transformación este mismo día luego de haber planeado pasearse por la aldea y probarlo, lo que se supone que había hecho y de hecho había funcionado bien.

¡Su disfraz fue perfecto! ¡Nadie se había dado cuenta que era él y no su Rival!

Lo que en realidad le había ganado que un chico le tocara la entrepierna y otro lo besara, pero fuera de todo eso el jutsu había sido un completo éxito.

Sin embargo, _obviamente_ no iba a decirle a Kakashi ahora que tenía ese jutsu, por más emocionado que se sintiera.

¿Qué iba a pasar si alguien le decía a Kakashi que estuvo anoche en un lugar donde de hecho no había estado? No dudaría que fue Gai y Kakashi se encargaría de patearle el trasero por meterse en su vida privada.

La simple imagen de su rival enojado con él lo hizo temblar y sentir un golpe frío en el cuerpo, así que se obliga a sonreír para calmar la extrañeza en el rostro de Kakashi.

— Ah, por supuesto, pero en realidad no dominé a tiempo la técnica, por eso no había ido a buscarte — siente un poco de vergüenza con sus palabras porque, ¡él era Maito Gai! Y admitir que había fracasado en algo era denigrante. Pero lo prefería antes de explicar todo lo demás.

— Mmmm, bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? — el libro de Kakashi vuelve a sus manos y Gai suspira.

La normalidad que de pronto se apodera de la escena lo hace moverse en su sitio, esperando poder escapar ahora y alejarse finalmente de ahí a toda velocidad para iniciar una nueva sesión de entrenamiento arduo hasta que, de preferencia, perdiera la conciencia.

Sin embargo, cuando Gai clava los pies en el suelo, la mano se Kakashi salta y se envuelve alrededor de su brazo en una caricia que casi hace que el corazón se le salga por la boca.

— Maa, Gai — Kakashi susurra suavemente, lo que hace a menudo cuando comparten un secreto y no debería significar _nada_ , pero, ¡oh, Dios! No podía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas que había sabido de él.

— ¿P-pasa algo? — las orejas de Gai se calientan, y hay algo en su pecho que salta desde la emoción a la irritación cuando piensa nuevamente en Kakashi diciendo su nombre a alguien más.

— Hoy estoy libre, ¿qué dices si compramos algo de comida y cenamos en tu departamento?

Por un momento las cosas se calman en su mente ante esa pregunta. Gai siempre había amado esas noches de charlas y comida comprada, con Kakashi riendo agradablemente con cada broma que pueden contar.

Pero lo único en lo que Gai puede pensar al ver a Kakashi tan cerca es en lo que escuchó anoche, en la posibilidad de que Kakashi pueda ser gay y de que en realidad todo indicaba que estaba interesado en él.

Por alguna razón su cuerpo se siente caliente y se sonroja ante ese pensamiento, por lo que trata de apartar las imágenes de Kakashi besándose con otros hombres o del hecho de que parecía haberle contado a todo mundo sobre su apego emocional por Gai.

No puede reconocer el sentimiento que lo envuelve, pero de pronto está seguro de que no podrá soportar estar a solas con Kakashi sin antes aclarar todas esas cosas que sonaban más como un loco y absurdo malentendido que _seriamente_ cualquier otra cosa.

Gai suspira, convencido de que lo mejor era alejarse de Kakashi por ahora, y así también evitar decir esas palabras que seguían formándose en su mente que sonaban demasiado parecidas a un "¡No vuelvas nunca a ese maldito lugar!"

— En realidad estoy ocupado esta noche, Kakashi, lo siento — no puede creer sus propias palabras porque, ¡¿Cómo era posible que Maito Gai rechace una invitación del mismísimo Kakashi Hatake?!

El rostro se Kakashi parece igualmente confundido cuando Gai toma distancia, estirando los brazos para que lo suelte y arrastrando los pies sobre el camino principal del parque.

No le da oportunidad de responder, porque posiblemente eso también le daría tiempo de darse cuenta de que acababa de desplazar a su Rival y mejor amigo solo porque no podía decirle las terribles cosas que había hecho con su imagen y el hecho de que no podía preguntarle si estaba enamorado de él.

La mano de Gai le indica un adiós sobre el hombro cuando comienza a caminar, pero no se queda a ver si Kakashi responde.

Lejos, con los ojos apretados y una incomodidad haciéndose cada vez más grande, Gai comprende que no puede vivir así.

¡No! Él, Maito Gai, necesitaba aclarar todo eso.

* * *

La única forma de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando era volver a aquel lugar y preguntar.

Por supuesto, Gai no puede hacerlo como _Gai_ , así que se transforma en Kakashi antes de salir por la venta como su Rival usualmente hacía.

Rápidamente se dirige al bar, que está justo al final de la aldea, siendo alcanzado solo a través de una ruta oscura que favorece su deseo de no ser visto de nuevo en el cuerpo de Kakashi, y también asegurándole un poco de protección adicional.

La idea es un poco loca, por supuesto, pero Gai no es ningún cobarde y no iba a comenzar ahora solo porque más personas intentaran llegar a su boca... o a la de Kakashi, que en realidad de alguna manera era un poco peor.

Era un plan simple donde Gai le sacaba información al tipo. Uno de ellos había hablado de una tal "Akane" y Gai estaba seguro de que ella sabía más de lo que podía imaginar.

No estaba pensando realmente en amenazar a nadie (aunque las ganas no le faltaban), así que solo sería un encuentro pacifico con el único fin de averiguar qué tenía que ver él en todo esto y así finalmente detener las extrañas _expectativas_ al respecto del asunto.

Gai se detiene cuando alcanza la esquina, adoptando su pose encorvada y sus ojos flojos en un rostro que quizá luciría mil veces más hermoso con una sonrisa en lugar de su antipática actitud, pero tiene que jugar bien el papel de Kakashi.

Arrastra los pies a la entrada, pensando que tendría que sentarse en la barra y fingir que bebe algo hasta que alguno de los dos hombres apareciera y pudiera darle un poco de información al respecto.

Es la figura alta y sombreada metiéndose en el callejón lo que lo hace detenerse y girar a su lado.

Si bien Gai nunca había sido bueno recordando a las personas, tenía el presentimiento de que lamentablemente jamás olvidaría la cara de aquel hombre que lo besó, y lo reconoció enseguida.

El tipo del bar lo saluda cuando pasa, pero Gai tiene los ojos fijos en la siguiente esquina, pegadas en la silueta alta que estaba recargada contra una cerca y cubierto por las sombras.

Su corazón se agita cuando el hombre se aparta, pensando por unos momentos que iba a escapar antes de darse cuenta que en realidad lo estaba llamando.

Gai lo sigue lentamente como un cordero entrando a la boca de un lobo, preguntándose si esa era una clase de emboscada y estaba a mitad de una trampa en la que pretendían atrapar a su rival como si fuera débil, ¡ja! ¡Se toparon con el Kakashi equivocado esta vez!

La pose defensiva de Gai se desvanece cuando el único hombre en el final del callejón es ese tipo, percatándose por la poca luz de que en realidad lo estaba viendo de _esa_ manera.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión de nuevo, Kakashi? — la forma en la que arrastra las palabras le quema el interior.

No puede tolerar que llamen a Kakashi de ese modo tan familiar, y la simple idea hace que Gai casi pierda la concentración y su jutsu se desvanezca.

— No, en realidad, quería preguntarte una cosa — Gai casi está sorprendido de escuchar la voz de Kakashi en su boca, distrayéndose lo suficiente para dejarse atrapar por las manos de aquel hombre.

Otra bocanada de aire caliente directo en su boca lo hace gruñir y empujar.

Gai no puede dejar de preguntarse tantas cosas que requerían respuesta _ahora_ , así que antes de darse realmente cuenta el hombre está en el piso, con una mano torcida entre el agarre de sus dedos inquietos.

— Ah, Kakashi, ¿siempre fuiste tan fuerte? — todavía hay burla en su voz, que solo provoca que Gai tuerza más su brazo — No sabía que eras tan rudo, podríamos haberlo intentado en la cama, ¿sabes?

— Quiero dejar algo en claro — la voz de Kakashi en su garganta se hace aguda, similar al filo del hielo que alguna vez había usado en sus tiempos de ANBU y Gai pensó que jamás podría igualar — Lo que haya sucedido entre tú y yo _jamás_ volverá a pasar.

Por unos momentos Gai casi siente el deseo de golpearlo en el piso hasta que la imagen de él poseyendo a su querido rival se desvaneciera de su mente, pero probablemente no le alcanzaría la noche... o la vida.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — El tono seductor y _molesto_ finalmente abandona la voz del hombre, quien se retuerce para intentar mirarlo a la cara — ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? No pasó nada. Solo te pusiste a gritar el nombre de ese amigo tuyo cuando te chupé la polla y luego saliste corriendo por la ventana, estúpido _genio_.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras son como un alivio para Gai, casi como si la vida de alguna manera le hubiera vuelto al cuerpo.

Sus dedos aflojan lentamente, soltando el brazo con un dejo de culpa mientras la escena de Kakashi atrapado debajo del cuerpo de alguien más finalmente se desvanecía.

— Yo... lo siento — quizá no debería decirlo, y ciertamente no es lo que esperaba alguien de un tipo que había estado a punto de golpearte _sin razón_ , pero Gai no podía decir otra cosa.

— Bueno, lo que sea, arruinaste mi ropa, imbécil — el hombre está molesto ahora, y aunque Gai lo comprende y lo lamenta, está seguro de que lo prefiere así — De todos modos, si vas a seguir siendo un estúpido monógamo fiel, ¿qué quieres?

Gai casi parece haber olvidado su verdadera cuestión hasta ese momento, así que se aclara la garganta tratando de recordar el tono exacto de Kakashi antes de hablar.

— Akane, ¿quién es ella? — los ojos negros de su anterior presa lo miran con duda y algo cercano a la incomprensión mientras niega brevemente.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto solo para saber de la estúpida mesera que es de hecho tu amiga? ¿Estás fumando algo raro? Porque si es así tienes que invitarme un poco.

Difícilmente ignora el comentario de las drogas, conteniendo sus discursos heroicos sobre los estupefacientes y de lo seguro que estaba que Kakashi jamás consumiría nada de eso.

Toma entonces el resto de la información. ¿La mesera? ¿Acaso Kakashi tenía alguna amiga mesera que Gai realmente no conociera en absoluto?

— ¿Mesera de dónde? — silenciosamente pide perdón una vez más a Kakashi por hacerlo sonar como un tonto, pero de alguna manera se estaba acostumbrando.

— ¿De dónde más? — Gruñe señalando hacia su espalda — Ahora mismo está en turno.

Los ojos de Gai se vuelven sobre la calle, más allá de la esquina que los protegía de la vista de los transeúntes.

Por supuesto, una mesera del bar, tenía sentido... o esperaba que tuviera sentido.

No le dice nada más al tipo cuando se marcha, ni siquiera cuando casi piensa en amenazarlo de nuevo o agradecerle por no haber obligado a Kakashi a hacer nada más.

Él tampoco lo detiene, y cuando Gai alcanza la salida del callejón, siente que la mitad de su preocupación se desvanece.

* * *

La encuentra en la barra de cócteles luego de preguntarles por lo menos a tres personas más quien era ella.

Gai se arrastra hasta la mesa, sentándose en el único banco disponible y extendiendo una mano casi al instante delante de su rostro para llamar su atención.

En realidad, Akane es una mujer linda y parece agradable, lo que casi hace que Gai quiera llorar de felicidad por conocer a una amiga de Kakashi, excepto claro, que se supone que él era Kakashi.

— Oh, chico lindo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — el ojo delineado y azul de Akane se cierra en coquetería practicada y Gai no sabe cómo actuar exactamente porque, ¿cómo actuaba Kakashi con sus amigos además de responder en monosílabos y leer pornografía todo el tiempo?

— Bueno, vine a preguntarte una cosa — decide ir al punto, después de todo Kakashi era conocido por su nulo tacto o amabilidad.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué es? — las manos de Akane bajan, suspendiendo la actividad que está haciendo para ponerle total atención, lo que significaba que Kakashi era importante para ella... o que en realidad era un poco chismosa.

— ¿Sabes? Me dijeron que yo te dije algo, pero en realidad no recuerdo mucho sobre eso, así que...

— ¡Ay! El idiota de Kanto te lo dijo, ¿verdad? — Gai asiente, intentando pensar en quién diablos se supone que era él — Bueno, no fue nada nuevo, y ciertamente no estabas tan ebrio, pero si quieres que te lo repita...

La cordura de Gai duele, planteándose un momento abandonar todo ese extraño plan y salir de ahí, rescatando la poca privacidad que le quedaba a su amigo.

Pero por otro lado...

Bueno, solo necesitaba saber que estaba confundido y había mal interpretado las cosas. No es como que _realmente_ Kakashi les hubiera prohibido a otros hombres acercarse a él por Gai, o que incluso lo llamaran fiel como si lo que hubiera entre los dos fuera algo cercano a una pareja, ¿verdad?

No, sin duda Gai estaba tomando mal las palabras, así que solo esperaba poder escuchar algo razonable que lo hiciera suspirar y reírse, alegrándose de que todo fuera una enorme tontería para que pudiera volver a su vida normal donde su mejor amigo vivía la vida que quería y de vez en cuando cenaban juntos y platicaban y nunca más Gai tendría un pensamiento extraño sobre Kakashi desnudo y gimiendo su nombre en algún lugar.

— Sí, me gustaría — se inclina un poco al frente para escucharla con claridad sobre la música, sintiéndose ansioso por la charla que sin duda se trataría del cuento de algún desafío loco entre los dos y quizá...

— Lo mismo de siempre, Kakashi, me hablaste de lo mucho que estás enamorado de tu amigo.

El corazón de Gai casi sale disparado por su boca cuando escucha esas palabras. Sus manos se agitan, por lo que las aprieta contra la mesa para evitar el temblor.

— ¿De qué amigo hablas? — su voz es horriblemente desordenada, casi un grito contenido o una exclamación eufórica de algo que parecía cercano a emoción revuelta con ambigüedad.

— Duh, Kakashi, ¿qué otro? Obviamente Gai.

Akane dice como si nada, moviéndose de regreso sobre las copas de licor mientras Gai casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo, y por un momento todos los sonidos y las imágenes se apagan mientras trata de razonar lo que acaba de escuchar y se pregunta si es una broma o un sueño.

— ¿Qué yo qué? — balbucea con la lengua y el rostro entumidos, siendo consciente de que su corazón estaba latiendo mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor.

— ¿O acaso ya lo dejaste de amar de la noche a la mañana?

— ¿Amar? — los labios de Gai tiemblan.

¿Acaso había entendido bien? ¿Acaso Kakashi...?

— Ay, Kakashi, deberías olvidarte de ese hombre, te vendría bien estar con alguien más para sacártelo de la cabeza.

Akane agrega, pero antes de que de que pueda continuar hablando, Gai corre a la puerta, sintiendo como si el mundo entero explotara en su interior.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Gai está arrodillado en la cama, con las manos apretando esos muslos suaves extendidos delante de su cadera. Su entrepierna está hinchada y rígida, apretada alrededor de esa húmeda entrada que lo recibía con cada golpe que estaba dando en su interior.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás por el placer que lo invade.

Sus dedos aprietan más esas piernas, recorriendo suavemente su espalda y deleitándose con la sensación extrañamente fría de esa piel que se sentía de alguna manera familiar.

Gai gruñe y empuja más fuerte su hombría hasta la empuñadura, llegando profundo, sintiendo las convulsiones del otro cuerpo retorciéndose abajo de él, apretándolo con sus paredes hirvientes hasta que Gai solo puede maldecir por lo bien que se siente ser consumido de esa manera tan apasionada.

Acelera cuando el otro cuerpo se arquea contra su pecho, gimiendo en voz alta de un modo tan encantador que casi creyó que se vendría ahí mismo por la morbosidad del sonido y el loco placer.

Sus dedos vuelven a recorrer el cuerpo que tiene inclinado ante él, acariciando esos hombros anchos, esas piernas musculosas y esos abdominales firmes y fuertes que se apretaban deliciosamente cada vez que daba otra embestida.

Sus dedos llegan más abajo, y cuando siente la piel aterciopelada de otro pene Gai casi pierde la concentración.

Quiere abrir los ojos y mirar, y también quiere salirse de ese cuerpo y tratar de entender algo, pero todo lo que en realidad hace es apretar esa erección y bombearla al ritmo de sus embestidas.

El hombre debajo de él gruñe tan profundo que Gai solo puede sentir más calor acumulando en su vientre ante su gesto.

Acelera todavía más, aplastando al otro hombre contra el colchón y atendiendo más ese cálido y regordete miembro que palpitaba entre sus dedos.

El inicio del orgasmo pica su espalda, volviéndolo casi loco cuando sus caderas se agitan frenéticamente, sabiéndose peligrosamente cerca del clímax.

Contiene al aire lentamente cuando el otro cuerpo empuja hacia atrás, ansioso por recibirlo todo. Gai se mueve afuera y adentro de esa entrada húmeda y deliciosa, siendo apretado con tanta intensidad que parecía que el hombre realmente tenía intenciones de ordeñarlo.

— Gai — la otra voz gime, y Gai casi ignora el hecho de que suena como algo que conoce — Ah... Gai... más...

Sus ojos papalotean, mirando apenas una figura pálida revolviéndose entre sus manos oscuras.

— Tómame... sé que me deseas... sabes que te gusto...— el tono es agudo y perdido, pero de alguna manera todavía es demasiado similar a un timbre que en realidad _conoce_ —. Gai, Gai, Gai... ¡Oh, Gai!

Finalmente sus ojos se abren, atrapando casi con horror la imagen de aquellos cabellos plateados y el cuerpo deliciosamente desnudo de su Rival.

Gai no tiene tiempo de decir nada, porque en ese momento el orgasmo lo invade y su cuerpo se sacude tan violentamente que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Gai despierta, respirando lentamente en su cama vacía mientras siente todas las ideas arrastrándose de regreso a su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la noción de todo vuelve como una bofetada hacia él.

Su cuerpo todavía tiembla cuando se mueve en las sábanas, sintiendo la humedad de su orgasmo con tanta claridad como siente los nervios y la culpa.

Había estado teniendo estos sueños desde que había hablado con Akane en el bar, y de alguna manera cada día se volvían más gráficos, mucho más vívidos y coloridos, llenos de sensaciones y ruidos que Gai comenzaba a ansiar escuchar estando _despierto_.

No había podido pensar en otra cosa desde que supo que Kakashi sentía algo por él, contemplando la posibilidad de que probablemente aquellas emociones eran solo ideas pasajeras, que Kakashi estaba confundido y que él mismo estaba confundido y pronto ambos olvidarían todo y serían los buenos amigos de siempre.

Aun así, cada vez que Gai volvía a escuchar esas palabras en sus recuerdos, cada vez que imaginaba a Kakashi diciendo que lo amaba, no podía contener el golpe agudo de euforia y emoción en su corazón.

Una parte de él quería correr a Kakashi y abrazarlo, pidiéndole que le dijera que todo eso era cierto para así poder poseerlo como tantas veces había soñado hasta que Kakashi olvidara todas las palabras excepto su nombre.

Pero por otro lado, ¿Cómo siquiera podía considerar algo como eso? No era como si Gai correspondiera sus sentimientos, ¿verdad? Además, ellos eran amigos y seguramente aquellas fantasías subconscientes provenían de su estupor y su temor.

Pero Gai comenzaba a pensar que el miedo no te hacia gemir así, no te hacia gritar ni rogar de esa manera, pidiendo casi alocadamente que algo de todas esas fantasías fuera malditamente real porque de otro modo sencillamente se volvería loco.

Con un suspiro se mueve fuera de su cama, tocando el piso con los pies descalzos hasta alcanzar el baño y un par de calzoncillos limpios que se pone rápidamente.

Su cabeza es un lío complicado y enmarañado, por lo que Gai se toma un momento frente al espejo antes de salir, tratando de descubrir que era lo que le sucedía, cuál era la explicación hacia ese hundimiento en el pecho cuando pensaba en los sentimientos de Kakashi y el hecho de que no podía dejar de soñar con su rival entregándose a él.

Su cuerpo se tuerce suavemente cuando piensa en la posibilidad de que en realidad Kakashi le gusta. No es que pensara que su rival era indigno de su interés, pero en realidad nunca se había planteado la idea de que le pudiera gustar un hombre.

Así que Gai se endereza, prefiriendo pensar que estaba confundido. Kakashi y él habían sido amigos desde que eran niños, lo que podría explicar el hecho de que Kakashi se hubiera fijado en él y que a su vez Gai soñara con Kakashi ahora que estaba curioso y sorprendido por todo el asunto.

Sí, eso era, simple curiosidad extraña y mórbida luego de descubrir tarde en la vida que su mejor amigo tenía inclinaciones diferentes e incluso quizá por los besos que el otro hombre le había dado. Simple e involuntaria experimentación.

De ese modo Gai se dedica una sonrisa y vuelve a su habitación, convencido de los sueños pasarían una vez que se acostumbrara a la idea y dejara de parecer novedoso para su mente.

Porque, no es como si todo esto hubiera servido para darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba interesado seriamente en un chico...

_¿Verdad?_

_[...]_

Gai se detiene en el parque luego de haber dado unas vueltas en los campos de entrenamiento en su rutina matutina.

Extiende los brazos sobre el respaldo cuando se sienta en la banca, recargando la cabeza en el filo de la madera mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.

Algunos minutos pasan antes de que Gai reconozca una presencia familiar acercándose a él.

— Gai — sus ojos se levantan casi violentamente cuando la voz de Kakashi suena cerca, intentando calmar el ritmo repentinamente violento de su corazón así como el pequeño y emocionado salto que dio su pene adentro de sus pantalones.

— Kakashi, ¿cómo te trata la vida? — dice, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse neutral.

Kakashi se sienta en la banca, sobre el costado de Gai que de alguna manera hace que parezca que lo rodea.

Otro escalofrío sube por su espalda cuando los ojos de Kakashi lo miran de una manera que Gai podía jurar que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos. (Pensamientos que básicamente seguían saltando entre sus sueños húmedos y fantasías terriblemente descriptivas donde Kakashi era el despampanante protagonista montado en cuatro sobre el colchón).

— Ya sabes, lo de siempre — el tono de Kakashi es aburrido y neutral, tan plano como cada día desde que lo conocía.

Esas pequeñas cosas todavía lo hacen preguntarse si todo eso es cierto, si hay un universo posible en donde alguien tan genial y atractivo como Kakashi realmente pudiera fijarse en él y ser capaz de disimular por tanto tiempo.

No tiene razones para dudar de lo que Akane le había dicho de todas maneras, así que estaba comenzando a pensar que Kakashi era un gran actor, o que tal vez lo había dicho solo para alejar a todos esos buitres desagradables de él y nada de eso era realmente cierto.

— Por otro lado, ¿a dónde te has estado yendo, Gai? — los ojos de Kakashi están mirando su libro cuando pregunta, lo que en realidad no le dice nada a Gai además del tono juguetón.

— ¿Mnh? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo he estado ejercitando mi valioso cuerpo! — Gai alardea y aprieta los bíceps, que lo hacen pensar en sus sueños, porque era ahí donde Kakashi clavaba las uñas pidiendo por más.

— ¿En serio? — Las páginas pasan delante de su rostro cubierto por la máscara antes de que finalmente cierre el libro y recargue la cabeza sobre su brazo todavía extendido de Gai — Creo que has estado evitándome.

Todas las emociones se hacen una pelota en el pecho de Gai al sentirse descubriendo de esa manera por Kakashi. En realidad era cierto que lo había estado evitando, pero había esperado que aquella actitud pasara desapercibida para su querido rival mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos, lo que en realidad no había logrado todavía.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente no hemos coincidido últimamente — de alguna manera era cierto, al menos eso y el hecho de que no había dejado de masturbarse como un loco pensando en él.

— Bien, pensé que era extraño — los brazos de Kakashi se cruzan, y Gai trata de concentrarse porque lo único que estaba pensando era en preguntarle a Kakashi si de verdad lo amaba y en bajarle los pantalones para probar con su lengua el espacio delicioso y rosado entre sus muslos — Incluso llegué a pensar que estabas ocultándome algo importante.

— ¿A-algo importante? — finalmente todos los pensamientos lascivos se van, dándole paso únicamente a sus preocupaciones y constantes dudas.

— Sí, pensé que estabas saliendo con alguien o algo así — si hubiera sido otro momento, Gai se hubiera reído y palmeado a su rival en la espalda mientras negaba y soltaba algún discurso extraño.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Gai se siente un poco conmovido al pensar que en realidad Kakashi parecía un adolescente tímido haciendo preguntas indirectas como "Tu novio se va a enojar si vas conmigo" con el deseo de que la respuesta sea "No tengo novio".

Eso hace que toda la euforia se caiga y que lo único que quede en su cabeza sea el hecho de que ciertamente Kakashi sentía algo por él.

No estaba siendo justo al pensar que Kakashi simplemente lo olvidaría, porque no tenía modo de saber cómo se sentía realmente al respecto de sus sentimientos, así que asumir que era fácil para su rival era egoísta.

La culpa salta entonces, castigándolo por haber estado dedicando demasiado tiempo a pensar en cosas pervertidas en lugar de lo que realmente era importante. Suspira cuando se recrimina también sus fantasías, todavía preguntándose si su interés se trataba solo de un golpe de curiosidad y hormonas o era un interés honesto y sentimental.

— No he salido con nadie — decide ser sincero, lo que tal vez estaba siendo mentira considerando que había sido besado por un hombre... dos veces — Solamente he estado distraído entrenando, ya sabes.

Hay un cambio casi imperceptible en Kakashi, pero Gai lo reconoce rápidamente como alivio y tranquilidad.

— Por otro lado, ¿qué has estado haciendo tú, Rival? ¿Has salido con alguien? — ambos podían jugar el mismo juego de preguntas indirectas, así que Gai se siente animado para cuestionar su vida.

— No realmente, una relación suena demasiado complicada para mí — los hombros de Kakashi se hunden mientras lo mira de vuelta — Además de que no hay nadie interesante.

— Sí, supongo — carraspea, esperando que se refiera a los tipos del bar — Sin embargo, ¿es así como te sientes? ¿No hay alguna radiante flor que ocupe tu corazón?

Gai disimula a tiempo el hecho de que sabe que Kakashi no gusta de "flores", pero no podía decir "tallos" en un concepto turbio como ese.

— Mmm, es complicado — el interior de Gai se calienta ante la ambigüedad, sintiéndose un poco culpable de que en realidad sabe la respuesta — O quizá solo es demasiado valioso para arriesgarse a intentar algo tonto.

Kakashi tararea tranquilo, ajeno al pulso frenético del corazón de Gai.

— Sí, lo entiendo — dice porque no puede decir otra cosa.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía decir si Kakashi le dijera que lo ama ahí mismo? ¿Acaso correspondería sus sentimientos? ¿Le diría que no, o que no sabe, o que está confundido? ¿Acaso estaba listo para escucharlo admitir en voz alta su amor sin salir corriendo como un cobarde?

Su cabeza era un lío. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando y no tenía idea tampoco de por qué lo estaba considerando.

Era verdad que estaba teniendo curiosidad por el sexo gay, pero probablemente eso era muy diferente a amar... y no podía decirle a Kakashi que lo amaba también solo para arrastrarlo a su cama.

Y sin embargo, pensar en que su querido rival lo amaba, pensar en que ser una pareja real era una posibilidad ahora...

Dios, realmente todo era un desastre.

— En fin, a veces lo mejor es olvidarse de eso — la forma en la que Kakashi sopla las palabras suena a como si se estuviera rindiendo, y por un momento Gai cree que lo mejor es dejar el tema por la paz hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que sentía.

Es la conversación que tuvo con esa chica, Akane, lo que hace que el vello de su nuca se erice y que la sangre bombee de forma diferente en sus venas.

Ella había hablado de que Kakashi debería olvidarlo, y había recalcado _claramente_ que lo más acertado era estar con alguien más.

Un dolor como ningún otro lo invade totalmente hasta que sus venas se retuercen como alambres debajo de su piel.

¿Y si Kakashi decidía tomar ese _método_ para sacarlo de su corazón? ¿Y si Kakashi solo dejaba de amarlo y conseguía a alguien más, alguien que tuviera las cosas claras y supiera lo que quería?

El miedo se junta al dolor al imaginar eso, al pensar que podía perder a Kakashi, o peor aún, que Kakashi eligiera ese _método_ para olvidarlo y cediera a estar con alguien que probablemente solo buscaría aprovecharse de él porque era famoso y parecía divertido.

— Salgamos esta noche, Kakashi — no sabe porque lo dice, pero él mismo es consciente de la rabia debajo de su respiración.

— ¿Mnh? ¿Salir? ¿No prefieres que llevemos comida a tu casa?

Kakashi lo está mirando cuando Gai niega, sintiendo la mente tonta y nublada una vez más, ¡pero no iba a permitir que Kakashi pasara por eso!

_[...]_

Había parecido una mejor idea más temprano, un plan que básicamente consistía en ir juntos a ese bar y de alguna manera indicar con su presencia que Kakashi tenía amigos que lo defenderían en caso de querer aprovecharse de él.

Lo que Gai no había esperado era que en realidad tendría que soportar las miradas coquetas que le lanzaban a Kakashi y que se sentiría tan furioso por ese hecho.

— Gai, ¿por qué quisiste venir a este sitio? — Kakashi susurra claramente incómodo, encogiéndose en su lugar como si eso disminuyera la cantidad de miradas o el hecho de que toda la gente lo conocía.

— Genma me habló de él, y sonaba que era un lugar divertido — Gai está decepcionado de haberse vuelto un buen mentiroso, pero en ese momento, siendo consciente de cómo miraban a su rival, era lo último que le importaba.

El gesto de Kakashi se frunce, avergonzado, como si en realidad siguiera pensando que Gai no se había dado cuenta que eso era un bar gay.

La percepción de Kakashi no estaba equivocada después de todo, si Genma no se lo hubiera dicho probablemente Gai no lo hubiera adivinado nunca a pesar de ser algo tan obvio, sin embargo, era un poco tarde ahora para esa información.

— Bueno, bebamos otro trago — su rival levanta la mano para pedir otro par de diminutos vasos, y Gai no pasa desapercibido el hecho de que el barman le guiña un ojo en complicidad cuando mira de reojo a Gai.

Kakashi se sonroja profusamente, lo que de alguna manera hace que el corazón de Gai se sienta cálido y agradable al saber que se debía a él.

— Solo unos tragos más y nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo? — los dedos de Kakashi están temblando de una manera que Gai no lo había visto hacer en mucho tiempo, haciéndolo pensar en la última vez que Kakashi parecía tan nervioso y vulnerable, lo que no estaba seguro de que hubiera ocurrido alguna vez.

Akane está al fondo de la barra, y por la manera en la que Kakashi evita mirarla y ella está riendo, Gai imagina que la chica debe estar pensando que ahora están juntos, y en realidad, la idea no le parece desagradable, de hecho...

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Maldito bastardo! — los ojos de Gai giran rápidamente y caen en el dueño de aquella voz.

El hombre del rostro _inolvidable_ los está mirando, y Gai siente que sus manos tiemblan de rabia cuando percibe el tono juguetón y provocativo en su tono.

— Mnh, Joichiro — Kakashi ni siquiera lo mira, manteniendo las manos en el pequeño vaso de vidrio.

— ¿Entonces conseguiste lo que querías? — se ríe entre dientes y señala a Gai como si fuera un objeto y no estuviera ahí de verdad.

Los ojos de Kakashi se vuelven distantes en un segundo, como una daga amenazante que era fría en contra de la piel a punto de rebanar si se atrevía a decir algo más (posiblemente el secreto que en realidad Gai ya sabía).

Joichiro parece percibir esa aura asesina tanto como Gai la percibe, porque de un segundo a otro está dando un paso atrás.

— ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo? — Joichiro está siendo serio esta vez, y Gai siente que su garganta se aprieta ante la pregunta porque, en realidad, el que había golpeado a ese tipo había sido...

— ¿De qué hablas, estúpido? — los ojos de Kakashi de alguna manera son más oscuros de lo que Gai había visto en el espejo, temiendo el resultado de la conversación.

— Te está gustando pretender que olvidas todo realmente, ¿eh? — Joichiro está moviendo la mano en el aire con ese gesto que Gai tanto detestaba — Primero a mí, luego a Akane, y luego el hecho de que me golpeaste en el callejón.

El semblante de Kakashi se convierte en algo que solo se observa en batalla y, oh Dios, Gai nunca ha podido frenar a Kakashi en batalla.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? Jamás te he golpeado o te he olvidado... _lamentablemente_ — por la forma en la que se dirige a él, Gai adivina que en realidad no se llevaban bien, y ¡por todos los Cielos! Se sentía tan aliviado.

Por supuesto, su tranquilidad no duró nada porque de pronto Kakashi estaba de pie, retando al hombre de frente.

— No juegues al estúpido conmigo, Kakashi, te crees la gran cosa solo porque todos dicen que eres apuesto y fuerte, creyendo que eso te da derecho a humillar y rechazara los demás, ¿no? Y ahora vienes aquí solo para restregarnos en la cara a tu nuevo _novio_ como un trofeo, ¿qué eres? ¿Un estúpido adolecente cachondo de quince años?

Gai hace uso de toda su velocidad cuando frena el golpe de Kakashi, siendo doblemente rápido al detener también el kunai que el otro hombre había sacado, sorprendiéndose al adivinar que de hecho era un ANBU sin uniforme.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino, estúpida Bestia! — el hombre retrocede, mostrando finalmente una pose de batalla que había estado ocultando cuando ellos dos estuvieron juntos en el callejón (porque seguramente Gai le habría golpeado hasta el cansancio).

— No prestes atención a lo que dice, Gai — Kakashi susurra detrás de él, con las manos juntando chakra.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? ¿Por qué te molesta que diga que es tu novio? ¿No estabas por ahí lloriqueando por él hace apenas unos días? — hay mucha verdad en su burla, y Gai entiende un poco tarde la razón del repentino e imprudente ataque de Kakashi.

— Gai, no lo escuches... todo lo que diga no es cierto — sabe reconocer el terror en su voz, lo que es algo que le duele porque Kakashi estaba intentando defender su secreto con uñas y dientes, temeroso de que al enterarse pudiera arruinar su valiosa amistad.

Gai se siente un completo estúpido por todo. Él tenía la culpa de todo esto, él era el único responsable del caos y de las dudas, de que Kakashi ahora estuviera tan temeroso y vulnerable, tan ansioso por cerrarle la boca a cualquiera que le dijera a Gai la verdad.

La vergüenza lo consume por dentro, y todos sus planes brillan ante sus ojos como lo que en realidad son: una estupidez.

No sólo estaba arriesgando su amistad, sino que estaba arriesgando el orgullo de Kakashi y su reputación al haber hecho algo tan arriesgado, absurdo e innecesario como llevarlo a ese bar considerando todo lo que sabía y todo lo que había pasado ahí.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué quería demostrar o lograr con todo eso? ¡Era un imbécil!

— ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? ¿Tu novio no sabe que lloraste cuando estabas en mi cama? — Los dientes de Kakashi se azotan con tanta fuerza que Gai los escucha, demasiado similar el ruido hirviente de su chakra — O... no me digas, ¿ni siquiera es tu novio? ¿Lo estás usando como el chico fácil que eres?

Lo siguiente que Gai sabe es que su mano está golpeando la mandíbula del hombre de una manera que había deseado tanto, _tanto_ hacer.

La gente comienza a gritar a su alrededor, y en menos de un segundo hay un círculo formado lleno de gente temblando de miedo porque una pelea entre dos ninjas era siempre una alarma de peligro para los civiles, especialmente si en esa batalla estaba un ninja de élite tan famoso y temido como él.

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte de ese modo a Kakashi! — Gai ladra con tanta potencia que se sorprende él mismo, porque Gai no era del tipo de hombre que dice amenazas al azar.

Estaba yendo totalmente en serio.

— Maldito hijo de... — no tiene el valor de terminar su frase cuando la figura de Gai se cierne amenazante sobre él.

— Si te atreves a insultar a _mi_ novio una vez más, me encargaré de que sea lo último que digas — la mano de Gai atrapa la de Kakashi cuando lo sujeta, enredando sus dedos juntos como si fueran una pareja de verdad — Vámonos de aquí.

En menos de un minuto habían alcanzado la calle y casi corrían por ella a toda velocidad.

El corazón de Gai seguía latiendo de forma escandalosa y su pecho estaba apretado en conmoción y oleadas de adrenalina.

Su mano seguía tomando la de Kakashi, apretándola de forma protectora y casi violenta mientras se seguía arrastrando más y más lejos, como si buscara poder llevarlos a un mundo distinto donde jamás tuvieran que ser perseguidos por esas palabras o cualquier recuerdo sobre esa noche. 

— Gai... espera... — Kakashi finalmente habla cuando alcanzan el parque, jalando a Gai para que frenara sus pasos y fallando miserablemente en su intento — Gai, tenemos que hablar, detente... ¡Gai!

Sus pies frenan bruscamente enfrente de su lugar en la banca, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo de forma temblorosa.

Kakashi suspira también, intentando tomar una distancia que la mano de Gai apretada en la suya se lo impide.

— Yo, lamento que hayas oído todo eso... en realidad nada de lo que dijo es verdad, de hecho ni siquiera sé de lo que estaba hablando, creo que estaba confundido, y además...

— Lo sé — interrumpe rápidamente, incapaz de soportar una maldita mentira más — Lo lamento. Tengo la culpa de todo, Kakashi, perdóname...

Toma una bocanada de aire para llenarse de valor antes de enderezarse y mirar a Kakashi, sosteniendo con ternura los dedos de su rival.

— ¿De qué hablas? No tuviste la culpa de nada, creo que de hecho me defendiste, así que...

— Kakashi, yo fui el culpable de todo... ese hombre... él... yo...

La mano de Gai finalmente deja ir la de Kakashi, y esa pérdida de contacto se siente como si hubiera dejado ir algo muy valioso.

Los ojos de Kakashi permanecen inmutables y dudosos, mutando a sorprendidos e incrédulos cuando las manos de Gai se juntan y crean aquel sello que conocía muy bien.

Una nube de polvo los envuelve antes de que Kakashi tenga una copia idéntica de su cuerpo delante de sí mismo.

Gai suspira en su transformación, dándole algunos segundos en silencio para que Kakashi uniera las cosas.

Y, como el genio que es, Gai puede ver la comprensión descubriéndose rápidamente en el gesto de su rival cuando lo entiende.

— Gai... ¿tú...? Lo que dijo Joichiro... ¿lo hiciste tú? ¿Él estaba hablando de ti? ¿Lo... conocías...?

La decepción aunada a la traición que se refleja en la voz de Kakashi hace que Gai sienta que su error era infinito e imperdonable.

— Si, Kakashi... perdón — los ojos de Gai caen al suelo, justo al lado de los pies tensos de su rival.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil?! ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?! — El grito es inesperado tanto como en realidad de alguna manera lo había previsto — ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!

No hay una manera fácil para describir lo que hizo, ni siquiera tiene él mismo una explicación clara, así que solo se encoge en su lugar como el grandísimo tonto que es.

— Quería saber si nadie me descubría en este jutsu, así que entré a ese lugar sin saber lo que era... sin saber que tú...

La furia de Kakashi parece perturbada un momento por la vergüenza, sumándose a más y más traición y decepción hasta que su rostro se puso pálido.

— ¿T-te lo dijeron? ¿Hablaste con ellos y te lo dijeron? — no hace falta que Kakashi aclare de qué habla, ambos lo entendían muy bien.

— Sí — no puede mirarlo a la cara cuando lo dice.

Había pasado sus propios límites y había invadido la privacidad de Kakashi más allá de lo razonable o tolerable.

— Tú... ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué...? Yo...

Kakashi aprieta la boca porque balbucear como un niño pequeño y asustado no era lo suyo.

— Fue hace un par de días, ese hombre me interceptó cuando intenté dejar el lugar y me dijo algunas cosas sobre ti. Lo lamento. Lamento haber provocado todo esto, Kakashi, yo solo quería...

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ser un idiota impulsivo como siempre? — Ahora todo Kakashi vibra en rabia acumulada, y recibir una paliza de él de hecho no sonaba mal — ¿Entonces por qué me llevaste a ese bar hoy si ya lo sabías? ¿Qué querías hacer? ¿Era otro de tus desafíos estúpidos? 

La cabeza de Gai da una vuelta completa, y piensa que lo mejor era tragar de seguir siendo sincero antes de que Kakashi perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— Akane dijo que me olvidarías si estabas con alguien más, y yo no podía dejar que alguien se aprovechara de ti si tú querías usar ese _método_ para... dejar de quererme... así que solo pensé que si te veían conmigo te dejarían en paz...

Nuevamente la expresión de Kakashi sata, y cuando Gai reconoce la ofensa y el dolor, sabe que está vez llegó más lejos que nunca.

— ¿Quién crees que soy? — Los huesos se le enfrían ante el tono de su voz, temblando cuando Kakashi lo mira — ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me acostaría con alguien solo para intentar olvidarte? ¿Crees que voy por ahí aceptando a quien sea? — Hay rabia en su gesto cuando retrocede, alejándose con aversión de él — Eres igual a Joichiro, también piensas que soy un tipo fácil ¿no?

— ¡No! ¡Jamás pensaría eso de ti!

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? — cuando Kakashi pregunta, Gai se siente abrumado por no tener una respuesta clara para eso, en realidad.

— Escucha, yo solo quería...

— Vete a la mierda — su mano no alcanza a Kakashi cuando la extiende, y su rival retrocede hasta que pasa más allá de su lugar — Y no vuelvas a transformarte en mí, Gai. Nunca.

Gai ni siquiera alcanza a abrir la boca cuando Kakashi ha desaparecido en su jutsu de tele-transportación.


	4. Chapter 4

Gai levanta la mano por lo que sería la quinta vez en el último minuto, haciendo una mueca cuando intenta y falla miserablemente en armarse de valor y tocar finalmente la puerta.

Le dolían las piernas de estar parado donde estaba por tanto tiempo, y su cuerpo estaba reaccionado con enojo a los días incansables de ejercicio suicida y las noches sin dormir.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos era atacado por una pesadilla distinta que lo obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos durante horas en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Todo lo que pensaba era en lo que había hecho, en las cosas terribles que había insinuado y en el hecho de que su amistad con su Rival eterno estaba en peligro.

No había hecho más que sentirse culpable desde entonces, regañándose a cada segundo, arrepintiéndose, elaborando planes donde lograba convencer a Kakashi de que todo había sido un mal entendido y que todo estaba bien y podían volver a ser como antes.

Pero lo cierto era que nada podía ser como antes. No cuando la mitad del tiempo Gai estaba pensando en Kakashi, en su voz suave susurrando algo pecaminoso contra su oído, en sus caderas girando y empujando contra las suyas de una manera que lograba encender todo en él.

Gai maldecía esas alucinaciones porque no era el momento y definitivamente no eran apropiadas para dos hombres viriles que intentaban recuperar su amistad (o que Gai intentaba, porque Kakashi probablemente no estaba haciendo nada, lo que de algún modo complicaba las cosas).

Con un estremecimiento Gai se lanzaba a nuevas carreras, intentando sacudir esas emociones hasta que la única escena que quedaba era de la posibilidad de obtener un momento a solas para hablar y aclarar las cosas, y quizá entonces tendría la oportunidad de acercarse lentamente y abrazarlo, acariciando su cabello, recorriendo su rostro con sus manos hasta que sus dedos se engancharan en su máscara, descubriendo su rostro, aprisionándolo contra la pared mientras le daba suaves y tiernos besos.

Por supuesto, Gai sabía que eso _no_ era una disculpa ni una reconciliación. Él se había reconciliado antes con _muchas_ personas, y en ninguna de esas veces había terminado en el suelo, con el aliento entrecortado mientras gemía su nombre.

La situación se resumía entonces a que todo estaba mal. Las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que esperaba y ahora Gai vivía como un hombre perdido entre malos sueños y erecciones espontáneas a mitad del día.

Pero de alguna manera Gai pensaba que eso no era todo. No, no solo estaba atado a fantasías cachondas que se evaporarían en algún momento o la simple curiosidad de adolecente a sus casi treinta.

Desesperado por intentar volver a la normalidad en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Kakashi, Gai había pensado que todo simplemente se "apagaría" si solo calmaba sus ganas, lo que lo llevó a una sesión de masturbación en su cama con una revista _muy_ gráfica de pornografía gay.

Bueno, resulta que ver a dos hombres teniendo relaciones sexuales en realidad no significaba nada, y solo había soplado las páginas con desgano hasta que su mente volvió a las escenas de su mejor amigo siendo llenado por su hombría y sucedió la _magia_.

Si estaba siendo honesto, Gai comenzaba a pensar que el problema radicaba más allá de sus pantalones inquietos por probar nuevas cosas luego de descubrir que _realmente_ se podían hacer esas cosas.

Cuando pensaba en Kakashi, del modo que fuera, todo su interior comenzaba a gritar y exigirlo, incluso si solo era para tenerlo cerca, para mirarlo o incluso solo charlar.

Kakashi era su mejor amigo, había sido constante hasta ahora y había sido el único ser humano que creyó y confió en él, y Gai lo querría y admiraría eternamente por eso.

Jamás se había planteado otra cosa porque Gai había asumido que estarían juntos para siempre, hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera que patearle al otro el bastón para ganar uno de sus retos.

Entonces había formado esa imagen mental. Nunca había necesitado más que eso porque nunca había imaginado que podría existir más que eso.

Gai era un fanático de cruzar fronteras después de todo, y si alguien le dijera que había más pasos en su rivalidad, que todavía había más cosas por hacer y recorrer sobre su única relación que valoraba más que nada en su vida, entonces estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Por supuesto, pensar en que esos pasos de hecho eran más que una amistad, lo habían puesto nervioso e incrédulo porque no estaba seguro de que era lo correcto para los dos, pero Gai jamás había dudado de nada hasta ahora porque sabía que no importaba a donde fuera, si era con Kakashi, estaba bien.

Y aún con todo eso, Gai pensaba que estaba lejos de arañar la superficie real de las cosas.

No es que Gai solo pensara que quería eso ahora solo porque no conocía otra cosa, la verdad era que Gai nunca se había imaginado casándose con una mujer, o con un hombre, o teniendo una pareja o un amante porque Gai no había pensado que tendría al lado a nadie más que su eterno y querido Rival.

Probablemente solo no había sabido nombrar lo que sentía. Gai no era el genio después de todo. Él abrazaba las cosas por igual y si en algún momento comprendía algo, entonces lo tomaría.

Así que había decidido ir y hablar con Kakashi al respecto, por eso estaba ahí ahora, de pie delante de su puerta con la mano suspendida en el aire a unos centímetros de tocar.

No había mejor manera de saber qué era lo que sentía si no lo averiguaba. Siempre había sido bueno en la práctica, lanzándose a ver si tenía suerte y funcionaba antes de realmente tratar de darle vueltas y razonar (lo que de hecho había estado haciendo).

Toma un largo suspiro cuando finalmente reúne el valor para llamar adentro y da suaves golpes contra la madera (luego de lo que había parecido una eternidad).

La puerta se abre al instante, lo que indicaba que Kakashi llevaba de pie detrás de la puerta el mismo tiempo que él, tratando de averiguar cuánto se tardaría en _finalmente_ llamarlo.

— Por Dios, Gai, creí que estaríamos otra hora entera ahí — la queja de Kakashi es un saludo tan natural que por unos momentos le da esperanzas de que todo pueda solucionarse.

Kakashi solo deja la puerta abierta y se adelanta en el pasillo, entrando a la cocina mientras Gai todavía se quitaba las sandalias y las empujaba a un lado del recibidor.

La cocina de Kakashi está tan vacía como siempre, únicamente adornada por una taza de café frío, un par de sillas altas y un jarrón lleno de flores sintéticas (que era algo que Gai le regaló hace mucho tiempo cuando Kakashi dejó morir cinco plantas seguidas).

— ¿Vas a quedarte otra hora en la puerta de mi cocina o te vas a sentar? — Kakashi habla sobre la orilla de su taza, con la máscara colgando en su cuello.

Le cuesta un momento animarse a despegar los pies y carraspea mientras alcanza la otra silla disponible, donde finalmente se sienta.

Gai había preparado un discurso súper animado de rivalidad y juventud para este hermoso encuentro, pero las palabras en su boca simplemente no parecen fluir, atascadas entre el miedo y los sueños donde su mejor amigo le rogaba en jadeos que entrara en él.

— Lo siento — dice, porque al menos eso es algo con lo que podría iniciar considerando todas las cosas que había arruinado hasta ahora.

Los ojos de Kakashi apenas lo miran, indiferentes y fríos, demasiado lejanos incluso a la frialdad habitual que era más un desinterés flojo al que Gai se había acostumbrado.

— Mi intención nunca fue meterme en tu vida, Kakashi, así que estoy realmente arrepentido de haber terminado averiguando cosas que formaban parte de tu privacidad — la mirada de Kakashi no cambia, lo que significaba que no estaba avanzando pero al menos no estaba retrocediendo tampoco — Perdóname, todo lo que pasó fue un error.

La forma en la que Gai habla pretende ser una disculpa sincera, pero por el gesto en el rostro se Kakashi parecía que acababa de decir algo totalmente horrible.

— ¿Un error? — La taza de café vuelve a la mesa con un suave sonido — ¿Entonces realmente estás arrepentido de saberlo?

Gai se tensa en su lugar, cuadrando los hombros mientras intenta averiguar cuál era la respuesta correcta, o que era lo que Kakashi quería escuchar para poder terminar con eso y ser amigos o lo que tuvieran que ser ahora.

— Estoy arrepentido de haberlo sabido de ese modo — el gesto tosco de Kakashi finalmente se suaviza un poco, pero de alguna manera todavía parecía lleno de furia.

— Eres un imbécil, lo sabes, ¿no? — Gai asiente rápidamente.

Había escuchado toda su vida ese insulto lo suficiente como para haberlo creído, pero Gai había sido reacio a aceptarlo hasta ese momento.

— Solamente esperaba estar ahí unos momentos, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de averiguar nada pero las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, Kakashi, nunca quise o pensé que...

— Está bien, sé que no es tu culpa — nuevamente desvía su atención a la taza de café, bebiendo otro sorbo — De todos modos hubiera preferido que no sucediera nada de esto — dice, rodando los ojos — Ya sabes, ahora toda la aldea dice que visito bares gay y que _mi novio_ es un celoso que golpea a cualquiera.

Kakashi se ríe entre dientes, pero Gai siente un golpe de sangre en sus mejillas, sintiéndose emocionado por la manera en la que la gente se estaba dirigiendo a él.

— En realidad, creo que yo fui el culpable de todo, Gai, así que si puedes olvidar todo este asunto sería muy bueno — las manos de Kakashi bajan hasta la mesa, donde parece alisar la madera antes de continuar — No debí haberle dicho esa tontería a nadie. No sé en qué estaba pensando, ahora me siento un imbécil por creer que de alguna manera estaba bien si nunca lo sabías — su mirada se hace distante, como aquellas veces cuando estuvo en ANBU y difícilmente lo pudo recuperar — Me disculpo por las molestias. No volverás a saber nada sobre el asunto y me aseguraré de que todos esos rumores paren pronto así que no te preocupes por nada, solo... volvamos a ser como antes, ¿sí?

La incertidumbre y vergüenza en la voz de Kakashi hiere su corazón y casi hace que algo desconocido se rompa en su pecho.

— ¿Tú estarías mejor si olvidamos todo el asunto? — su pregunta roza el miedo, porque Gai venía dispuesto a intentarlo todo, pero si su Rival estaba más cómodo fingiendo que nada pasó...

— Diablos, sí — Kakashi da otra risa sin chiste, pasándose una mano por el cabello — Solo sigamos donde estábamos antes de todo esto, ¿quieres? Así tal vez podré olvidarlo rápidamente.

Los hombros de Gai bajan junto a todo el calor que estaba en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo el discurso que había pensado para decir se siente absurdo debajo de su lengua y se lo traga como un sorbo amargo de veneno.

— Está bien, Kakashi, si es lo que quieres, entonces solo seremos los mismos de antes y volveremos a ser los mejores _amigos_ — por alguna razón la última palabra duele, y por el pequeño frunce de Kakashi sabe que es difícil de escuchar también.

Gai le dedica una sonrisa, y cuando Kakashi corresponde suavemente y no está siendo un tonto agrio y genial, Gai tiene el presentimiento de que en realidad las cosas jamás iban a volver a ser como antes.

Con un suspiro se levanta, abandonando su posición en la mesa y listo para abandonar también la casa y el edificio con la premisa de que quizá en un muy largo tiempo no volvería a ahí, no si Kakashi quería que renunciaran a eso, incluso si en realidad...

— Gai — la voz de Kakashi detiene sus pasos en la entrada de la cocina, en el mismo sitio donde se habría quedado otra eternidad solo mirando la tranquilidad de su compañero.

Gai gira hacia atrás, esperando recibir una bofetada fría de gestos o palabras, pero Kakashi solo lo miraba con una sonrisa suave y sincera.

— Quizá no pasó como hubieras querido, pero sé que te esforzaste mucho por dominar esa técnica incluso cuando te dijeron que nunca podrías hacerlo — dice, dando un breve asentimiento — Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Y ese pequeño gesto de aprobación es todo lo que Gai necesita para entenderlo, para comprender qué era esa llama que se había iluminado y esclarecido en su interior.

En tres largos pasos Gai está de nuevo delante de Kakashi, esta vez sin la mesa de por medio obstruyendo un espacio de su vista.

— Kakashi, en realidad, yo no te llevé ahí esa noche solo porque quería protegerte — Gai habla alto, y por unos momentos Kakashi hace amago de protestar, pero Gai simplemente es más rápido y sigue — La verdad es que yo no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que ese hombre me besó tratando de besarte, y simplemente imaginar que podría hacerlo contigo, que él o cualquier otro hombre pudiera acercarte a ti así, me volvió loco, Kakashi ¡Estaba celoso!

La mirada de Kakashi se vuelve extrañamente brillante, con los ojos abiertos al tope y la sorpresa subiendo rápidamente en forma de rubor en sus mejillas.

— Todo ese tiempo, cuando supe todas esas cosas, creí que solo estaba impresionado y sorprendido y que nada de eso en realidad me afectaba o interesaba, pero desde el primer instante solo estaba tratando de negar el hecho de que estaba tan aliviado y tan feliz de no ser el único que se sentía así... de esa manera en la que parece que el otro significa todo.

— Gai, espera un poco... — Kakashi sostiene su propio pecho, como si estuviera a punto se sufrir un ataque al corazón — ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

— Kakashi, desde que somos niños, siempre has estado a mi lado, y has sido la fuerza que me impulsa hacia enfrente y me impide rendirme — Gai suspira, sintiendo un cosquilleo como hormigas subir por su garganta — Y durante todo este tiempo siempre me he sentido así, solo que finalmente puedo ponerlo en palabras, Kakashi — la mano de Gai atrapa a tiempo la de Kakashi, como si necesitara sostenerse a algo antes de continuar — Te amo.

Las palabras saben dulces en su boca, ciertas, tan reales como cualquier cosa que pudiera ver o tocar.

El rubor en Kakashi se vuelve más fuerte en cuestión de segundos, y su mano parece gelatina suave y fría contra los dedos firmes de Gai.

— ¿Qué... cómo...? ¿Tú...? Dios, Gai, ¿lo dices en serio? — la boca expuesta de Kakashi lucha por contener una sonrisa emocionada, como si estuviera escuchando mal y no pudiera festejar todavía.

— Jamás había dicho algo con tanta seriedad como ahora — los dedos de Kakashi se enredan con los suyos, lentamente, hasta que su agarre se siente tan irrompible que lo hace preguntarse cómo pudieron estar separados antes — Nunca había conocido más vida que estando contigo. Y pensar en que podríamos estar juntos realmente, _totalmente_ , hace que toda mi vida tenga sentido, como si hubiera nacido para este momento, mi querido rival...

La cabeza de Kakashi se levanta de su lugar, enderezando esa espalda que a Gai tanto le costó imitar en su inapropiada aventura hasta que parece a punto de saltar a una discusión loca y detallada sobre el asunto.

— ¿Cómo...? Quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué...? ¿Qué... qué tendríamos que hacer ahora?

Kakashi no tiene tiempo de decir otra cosa cuando los labios de Gai están sobre los suyos, besando, mordiendo suavemente, paseándose de forma tan desordenada y desesperada que parecía querer entregar toda la vida en ese único y simple acto lleno de brusquedad.

Y en realidad, Gai sí quería entregar la vida en ese acto. En ese momento no había palabras adecuadas que pudieran alcanzar, porque no había mejor manera de demostrar algo que con actos puros y sinceros, llenos de pasiones ardientes que solo se demostrarían lanzándose directamente a los arrebatos del corazón.

Kakashi jadea contra su boca cuando Gai presiona un poco más fuerte, acunando con sus manos la nunca de Kakashi para sostenerlo contra él, para arrastrarlo hacia arriba en un movimiento que de alguna manera logró hacer a Kakashi suspirar.

Las manos de Gai se sienten inquietas cuando Kakashi corresponde su beso, moviéndose casi por un golpe de deseo tan puro y desesperado a sus piernas, cargándolo hasta recargarlo en la mesa y colocarse sobre él.

Kakashi se separa un momento para contorsionarse y tomar aire. Se veía emocionado y sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes de deseo y los labios ligeramente rojos y húmedos que enviaron un escalofrío doloroso a la espalda de Gai.

— Ah... Espera, Gai... — el sonido hace que el corazón de Gai se estremezca, jurando que su voz estaba llena de tanta felicidad que parecía casi insoportable de mantenerlo todo dentro —. ¿Estás... seguro de esto? ¿Tú realmente quieres...?

La mano de Gai sube por su costado, lentamente, llamando la mirada de Kakashi que sigue su camino hasta que sus dedos sostienen su barbilla, haciendo que sus rostros se alineen lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos.

— Kakashi, nunca he querido nada más que estar contigo. Y estoy seguro que si hubiera alguien a quien podría amar de esta manera, serías tú, Rival...

Deja caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre su compañero, con los pechos juntos y los muslos rozándose hasta que su nariz finalmente acaricia la pequeña punta fría de la propia nariz de Kakashi.

Siente el suave aire de una risa cuando cierra los ojos y se acerca de nuevo, todavía sosteniendo su barbilla con el pulgar en una caricia delicada con la que Kakashi casi ronroneó por la dulzura.

Sostiene la respiración cuando su boca vuelve a rozar la de su rival, esta vez en una caricia suave, un toque delicado y diminuto que no se asemejaba a su arrebato anterior, pero que parecía igual de honesto de alguna manera.

Un beso pequeño suena, luego otro, diminuto y espolvoreado de movimientos gentiles como una experimentación casi necesaria y paulatina.

¿Cuánto tiempo había conocido dueño de esos labios sin haberse imaginado nunca que se sentirían tan bien? Kakashi jadea nuevamente cuando Gai vuelve a bajar y deposita otro beso, esta vez siendo un poco más exigente y atrevido al lamer la comisura de su boca y hundir su lengua entre sus labios, recorriendo la punta de los dientes, probando y rozando su propia lengua en un toque insistente y sensual.

Kakashi apenas se siente capaz de corresponder adecuadamente con la poca claridad que le queda cuando Gai separa sus labios lo suficiente para hundirse por completo en su boca, exigiendo movimientos atrevidos, burlas provocativas que hicieron reaccionar el cuerpo de Kakashi, enviando también empujes de su lengua a través de la boca de Gai.

Sus lenguas siguieron rozándose, con Gai llevando el dominio de los movimientos, golpeando y frotando, recorriendo todas las partes tentativamente hasta que Kakashi no podía pensar ni saber que estaba pasando, porque, Dios, ¿Gai siempre había podido besar así de bien?

Las manos de Gai reaccionan por si solas cuando el fuego crece y no puede mantenerlo a raya considerando que sus pelvis estaban demasiado apretadas en su lugar.

Sus dedos alcanzan la nuca de Kakashi con su mano derecha, aferrándose a sus mechones blancos y suaves con fuerza mientras la otra mano da algunas vueltas en su costado antes de aferrarse a su cadera.

El sonido gutural que Kakashi suelta cuando Gai aprieta su muslo solo lo motiva más a seguir avanzando, envolviendo sus dedos en el costado de su pantalón hasta que la punta de sus dedos acaricia la carne blanda y caliente.

Kakashi gime de nuevo, y Gai siente la vibración en sus labios, atrapada por su propia garganta como si pudiera tomar toda la pasión de Kakashi en su interior.

Las manos de Kakashi envuelven su espalda cuando se pega más al otro hombre, deslizándose sobre su pecho y presionando sus piernas, seguro de que podía sentir su corazón latiendo y su erección golpeando su muslo.

Siente a Kakashi sacudirse cuando el beso se hace más intenso, casi desesperado como había sido al inicio solo que esta vez los movimientos elaborados y la profundidad hacen que de alguna manera se sienta mucho más íntimo y acalorado.

Los dedos de Kakashi se sienten fríos cuando los aprieta contra su ropa, siendo empujado hacia abajo de una manera que casi hubiera sido dolorosa si no hubiera resultado tan satisfactoria al crear una leve fricción.

Ambos jadean cuando Gai empuja al frente activamente, frotando sus cuerpos de forma intencionada y rozando con ese movimiento de su vientre la erección dolorosa y caliente de Kakashi que podía sentir incluso sobre la ropa de su uniforme.

Por unos momentos Gai piensa en detenerse, no queriendo presionar de ningún modo a Kakashi al respecto. Sin embargo, cuando las caderas de Kakashi se levantan en respuesta y sus dedos buscan entrar en la ropa de Gai, todo rastro de conciencia parece irse volando a algún lado.

— Vamos a mi habitación... llévame a la cama — antes de que Gai pueda darse cuenta, ya ha caminado al pasillo, con el cuerpo suelto y cálido de Kakashi recargado en su pecho en un abrazo que estaba lejos de ser delicado.

Recarga a Kakashi sobre su brazo cuando llegan al colchón, acomodando su cabeza en las almohadas mientras trepa entre sus piernas para aprisionarlo debajo de pecho una vez más.

Kakashi tararea satisfecho cuando Gai lo acorrala entre sus brazos y reanuda el beso con una intensidad necesaria, presionando sus cuerpos que se sentían demasiado ansiosos, como dos masas a punto de volverse solo un charco de agua entre las sábanas.

La mano de Gai se mueve sobre su costado hasta su cintura, vagando hasta encontrar el dobladillo de su camisa donde desliza la yema de sus dedos hacia el interior.

La piel de Kakashi se tensa con el contacto, relajándose cuando su propia mano envuelve los bíceps de Gai, apretándolos en masajes insinuantes que servían como apoyo para obtener más contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Gai jadea, separándose para tomar aire y llevar sus besos a la mejilla de Kakashi, sobre la piel blanca y sensible de su cuello que nadaba entre la máscara suelta alrededor.

Kakashi se arquea contra su cuerpo cuando la lengua de Gai roza su barbilla y traza un camino hasta su clavícula, tocando la parte sensible al lado de su garganta hasta que un gemido mucho más fuerte sale de su boca.

El ruido envía una nueva electricidad a su entrepierna, volviendo su excitación más grande y su erección mucho más rígida, provocando que Gai clave la punta de sus dientes en esa área para sacar más dulces sonidos de su rival.

Kakashi se contorsiona cuando Gai juega con él, burlándose con movimientos suaves y mordidas a medias sobre su hombros desnudos cuando finalmente saca el chaleco regulatorio y la camisa de licra de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su pecho firme y su piel lisa y apretada en sus abdominales.

Las manos de Kakashi empujan hacia abajo, enrollándose peligrosamente cerca de la erección de Gai mientras su ingle seguía frotándose contra sus muslos, dando pequeños golpes en la excitación de Kakashi contra su abdomen que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Gai vuelve a su boca un momento, atrapando sus labios en mordidas y metiendo su lengua hasta chupar con fervor la de Kakashi, apretando su cuerpo en un movimiento mucho más sensual antes de separarse y extenderse en el cuerpo más delgado debajo de él.

El sonido que Kakashi hace cuando Gai atrapa uno de sus pezones es casi demasiado sexy, porque Gai siente una nueva oleada de calor atravesar su vientre hasta enredarse en su erección, que de alguna manera todavía se hace más intensa y caliente, colgando en sus pantalones de una manera que jamás creyó posible.

Sus labios se aprietan alrededor de la pequeña protuberancia rosada, chupando y dedicando caricias con su lengua antes de moverse al otro lado y darle atención también.

Kakashi murmura el nombre de Gai cuando su boca se mueve a su vientre y sus dedos buscan bajar el costado de sus pantalones.

Las manos de Gai se deslizan hasta sus rodillas cuando Kakashi levanta la cadera y le ayuda a quitar su ropa, zafando incluso su ropa interior en el proceso antes de lanzar el material inútil en el suelo al lado de la cama.

Los ojos de Gai caen de inmediato sobre la erección libre de Kakashi, mirando con ansia y lujuria su pene rígido que ya comenzaba a gotear un poco de líquido pre seminal.

No pudo sentirse más emocionado ante lo increíblemente seductor que le resultó su miembro, mucho mejor de lo que pensó que sería tener la hombría de Kakashi finalmente expuesta y descubierta ante él.

Su mano se mueve sobre la erección de Kakashi, presionando la piel hirviente y jugando con su longitud antes ofrecer un movimiento más firme sobre su cabeza en hongo.

Kakashi gime complacido ante el movimiento, esperando las piernas por instinto mientras Gai se aventuraba a acelerar su movimiento a través de su extensión, bombeando de forma satisfactoria.

— Oh, Gai... — la forma en la que Kakashi dice su nombre lo hace pensar que debe ser el mejor nombre del mundo para decirlo así, de esa forma en la que parecía que era una especie de mantra.

Gai sonríe suavemente, agachándose para estar a la altura de la polla de Kakashi, tocando con la punta de su lengua la curva larga de su erección en toques provocativos hasta lamer todo lo largo, deteniéndose en las venas marcadas de su empuñadura.

Kakashi reacciona al instante, sacudiendo las caderas y enredando sus manos en el cabello negro de Gai para buscar más contacto de su boca en su excitación que palpitaba inquieta por su fricción.

Su boca atrapa la cabeza de su pene cuando Kakashi empuja, acariciando con su lengua la pequeña abertura y arrastrando su saliva alrededor, dando algunas vueltas sobre la forma en flecha antes de atreverse a bajar, recibiéndolo por completo hasta que siente su longitud golpear su garganta.

Kakashi grita suavemente y levanta las caderas contra él, follando un momento la boca de Gai antes de que fuera inmovilizado por su mano en su cadera, regresando a su posición en el colchón.

Nuevamente Gai toma el control, haciendo movimientos suaves y tortuosos a lo largo, sorbiendo y chupando, apartándose para que solo su lengua rodeara y bebiera de los puntos sensibles, mamando el punto exacto que hizo a Kakashi gritar.

— Kakashi... — Gai suspira sobre su piel, sintiendo su propio vapor caliente rebotando en la piel rosada y sensible que dio un breve salto en su mejilla cuando se apartó un poco, ansioso por pasar a lo que seguía pero nervioso por saber si estaba yendo demasiado rápido — ¿Crees que podríamos continuar? Digo, si tú quieres puedo detenerme ahora, pero...

— Por Dios, Gai... — Kakashi levanta la cabeza un momento, y su rostro estaba de alguna manera más sonrojado y ansioso de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que podía lograr — Te golpearé si te detienes _ahora_. He esperado tanto que estoy seguro que sería malditamente injusto.

Sus palabras son lo único que Gai necesita, reclinándose hacia atrás para poder quitar su propia ropa y liberar finalmente aquella erección que lo estaba matando.

— Espera — Kakashi está presionando sobre sus muñecas, y Gai teme por un momento que realmente quiera parar — Déjame desnudarte yo mismo.

Gai está siendo empujado hacia abajo al segundo siguiente, sintiendo las manos hábiles de Kakashi moviéndose alrededor del pequeño cierre en la parte posterior de su nuca hasta el final de su cintura.

Deja que Kakashi le quite la ropa, ronroneando cuando sus manos de pronto rozan y acarician su pecho y sus brazos de forma desesperada, recibiendo también pequeñas mordidas en el cuello que son bruscas y dolorosas en comparación con las suyas, pero de alguna manera en realidad resultan satisfactorias.

Finalmente Gai se libra de su ropa interior, suspirando cuando su erección cae libremente en el vientre de Kakashi, goteando su piel y reaccionando al aire frío de la habitación.

Los ojos de Kakashi se agradaron cuando Gai se movió lo suficiente para dar espacio a su miembro delante de ambos. Sus ojos se volvieron voraces, llenos de un hambre que logró hacerlo sentir tímido antes de que el efecto cambiara de forma tan brusca que se sintió abrumado por la lujuria repentina.

— Gai... eres grande... — el tono de Kakashi es algo más que halagador, lo que en realidad se parecía mucho más a sorpresa revuelta con algo de miedo.

— Si quieres parar... — no puede evitar sugerirlo a pesar de que se sentía ansioso, pero no iba a obligar a Kakashi a recibirlo si creía que era _demasiado_.

— ¡Diablos, no! — Gai se ríe ante su ímpetu, bajando nuevamente para besarlo y experimentar el toque de sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos en su plenitud.

Besa a Kakashi por al menos un minuto completo antes de separarse, rogando con la mirada a Kakashi su aprobación y sus instrucciones para lo demás.

— Tengo lubricante en el cajón — dice, señalando el mueble al lado de la cama.

Gai va y vuelve en un salto, suspirando secretamente aliviado cuando se da cuenta que el frasco no había sido usado antes.

— Bueno, ahora hazlo, Gai — su voz es profunda y ansiosa, espesa en contra de su respiración agitada — Por favor, quiero tenerte adentro de mí.

Gai siente un escalofrío atravesar todo su cuerpo ante esa petición, que era de una manera tan excitante que casi sintió que se podía venir ahí mismo.

Se inclina de nuevo para depositar algunos besos en sus mejillas y su cuello, besando su pecho y sus abdominales antes de trepar en la cama y besar su boca tiernamente una vez más.

Kakashi se relaja cuando Gai se arrodilla finalmente lejos de él, sosteniendo el pequeño frasco de lubricante antes de verter un poco en sus dedos y otra abundante cantidad entre el ángulo abierto de sus piernas.

Kakashi aprieta los músculos cuando siente el lubricante frío en contraste con su erección caliente, pero se relaja cuando los dedos de Gai bajan y masajean su cuerpo, acariciando lentamente su entrada con movimientos gentiles y circulares antes de empujar la punta de un dedo hacia adentro, lo suficientemente profundo para hacerlo jadear.

Gai suspira sobre la reacción, sintiendo el anillo de músculos apretándose alrededor de su dedo y preguntándose si realmente podría entrar en ese lugar tan cálido y apretado, lo que logró hacerlo sentir ansioso.

Lentamente comienza a moverse de adentro hacia afuera, llevando más lubricante al interior cuando añade otro dedo en su abertura, ganándose un pequeño quejido que circunda entre la incomodidad y el placer.

Se toma unos momentos en quietud hasta que Kakashi parece acostumbrado a su presencia antes de continuar hundiendo sus dedos, separándolos en forma de tijera hasta que parece lo suficientemente amplio para agregar uno más.

Esta vez el sonido que hace Kakashi es audible, y se retuerce suavemente cuando los dedos de Gai se flexionan en su interior, golpeando aquel manojo de nervios detrás de su próstata de forma constante con cada pequeña embestida.

— Gai... hazlo ya... — Kakashi dice, soltando una inhalación profunda mientras parece víctima de una suave convulsión cuando Gai hunde de nuevo sus dedos, estirando sus paredes — Te necesito, necesito sentirte adentro...

El corazón de Gai se aprieta ante la súplica, sintiendo su estómago calentarse y su polla dar un suave brinco ante la anticipación del sexo.

Lentamente retira los dedos de su interior, sacando más suspiros de Kakashi ante la sensación de vacío antes de gatear para acomodarse adecuadamente entre sus piernas.

Kakashi abre más su ángulo, como una invitación que Gai toma de inmediato cuando alinea sus cuerpos, rozando su entrada con la punta de su erección.

La espalda de Kakashi se curva cuando Gai empuja hacia adentro, deslizándose lentamente por su abertura hasta resbalarse por completo en su interior.

Se toma un momento cuando está completamente adentro del cuerpo de Kakashi, deleitándose con la sensación de su interior apretado alrededor de su polla, presionándolo con sus bordes que enviaban pequeñas ráfagas de placer por todas sus extremidades.

Después de unos segundos Gai abre los ojos y se enfoca en el rostro arrebolado de su amante, quien lo miraba inquieto y emocionado, derramando la urgencia en sus ojos desiguales que miraban con invitación a Gai.

Sus manos dedican una caricia a los muslos de Kakashi mientras se aparta suavemente hacia afuera antes de empujar hacia adelante, hundiéndose profundo en su estocada solo para volver a hacerlo de nuevo un momento después.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kakashi estuviera lo suficientemente relajado y acostumbrado a la sensación de su cuerpo siendo llenado y vaciado con cada movimiento, levantando las caderas en una petición silenciosa por más.

Gai entiende de inmediato la petición, por lo que se apresura a levantar las caderas de Kakashi y obtener un mejor ángulo para empujar hacia adentro, llegando más profundo y logrando que Kakashi gimiera desenfrenadamente.

— Gai... más rápido, por favor — su voz es aguda y dulce, y Gai piensa que se ve hermoso rogando por contacto, ansioso y desesperado por obtener más y más.

Obedece de inmediato, empujando con más fuerza al hombre debajo de él hasta que encuentra el ángulo adecuado para golpear a Kakashi justo en su punto sensible, logrando tener a su amado rival gimiendo y gritando incontrolablemente cada vez que lo recibía en su interior.

La mano de Gai se mueve al centro de sus cuerpos cuando el calor en su vientre se hace insoportable, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la longitud de Kakashi y bombeando un poco antes de sentirlo agitarse y gritar, envuelto en su creciente éxtasis.

Un espasmo sacude el cuerpo de Gai cuando el interior de Kakashi se aprieta aún más, producto de su fuerte orgasmo.

Apenas tiene la noción de sí mismo cuando mueve su erección adentro de su cuerpo, luchando con la tensión de las paredes y frotando su erección en esa nueva presión que parecía dolorosa y placentera en partes iguales.

Finalmente su propio orgasmo lo invade luego de unas cuantas embestidas más, sintiendo el cuerpo de Kakashi apretarse y aflojarse como si ordeñara todo de él y lo tomara para sus adentros.

Su cabeza cae contra el costado de Kakashi, sobre la almohada, tomándose unos momentos para respirar antes de salir del interior de Kakashi con un ruido morboso y húmedo por la cantidad de semen que había depositado hasta el fondo de su amante.

Gai se recuesta al otro lado de la cama, recuperando la sensibilidad y noción de su cuerpo que todavía estaba sufriendo los estragos de su orgasmo en pequeñas réplicas que apretaban sus testículos y tensaban su interior.

— Eso definitivamente fue mejor que mis fantasías — Gai dice todavía con al aliento entrecortado, extendiendo el brazo para sostener a Kakashi.

— ¿Fantasías? ¿Habías estado pensando en mí _así_? — la risa de Kakashi es animada y Gai le sonríe de forma cariñosa antes de envolverlo contra su pecho.

— ¡Sí!, no tienes idea de lo mucho que había querido todo esto — y por "esto" Gai se refería a todo lo que habían dicho, no solo al sexo (aunque no mentía al decir que era de hecho una parte muy importante).

— Bueno, me siento honrado de ser parte de tus perversiones — Kakashi envía vibraciones de su risa por su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas cuando pasa sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Gai — Bueno, entonces supongo que también eres gay, ¿no?

Las cejas de Gai se arquean un poco ante la pregunta, y casi es demasiado divertido considerando la escena en la que estaban y contando el hecho de que había estado adentro del cuerpo de su amigo y lo había tenido en su boca, pero ver el pequeño gesto divertido de Kakashi le dio un suave impulso para bromear.

— No sé, creo que solo soy Kakashi-sexual — Gai se ríe brevemente cuando Kakashi pone los ojos en blanco y le da un pequeño golpe, aunque Gai sentía que de hecho no era una mentira.

— Como sea, estoy feliz de que esto pasara... — Kakashi se desliza, dejando un camino de besos por el pectoral de Gai antes de besar un momento su boca antes de reír — Aunque en serio, Gai, no te vuelvas a transformar nunca en mí.

La risa de Gai se une a la de Kakashi enseguida, sintiéndose avergonzado nuevamente por todas las cosas que habían sucedido para tener que llegar a ese inesperado destino donde estaban ahora. 

Había sido un difícil camino hasta este momento, y había tenido que pasar por un desafío casi tan grande que había temido por toda su amistad y su cordura. Sabía, sin embargo, que nada que hubiera valido la pena, o la vida, hubiera sido realmente fácil de obtener.

Estar así con Kakashi valía todo. Los besos con los extraños, las noticias inesperadas e incluso la pequeña distancia y tiempo que le sirvió para reflexionar. Y por eso era ese el momento más precioso de todos, porque no había sido fácil, porque se habían permitido soñar.

— Yo también, mi amado Rival — Gai se inclina para besarlo, pasando una mano por su espalda antes de buscar mirarlo a los ojos — Y si todavía me puedes aceptar con todo lo que he hecho, entonces quizá no haga falta que aclaremos los rumores... ya sabes, donde dicen que somos pareja. 

Kakashi vuelve a sonrojarse cuando Gai lo dice, y Gai está sorprendido de que su rostro pueda lucir tan tierno en esa situación.

— ¿Estás diciendo que...? — Kakashi balbucea, recibiendo una afirmación inmediata y animada de Gai — ¡Demonios, sí, sí quiero!

Kakashi vuelve a clavar las manos en el cuerpo de Gai, siendo correspondido por otra ráfaga de dulces y suaves besos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . xD que final tan malo, pero hey, dije que su argumento era un chiste.   
> Como sea, hace mucho que no escribía lemon (porque no me gusta hacerlo) así que espero haya quedado bien.


End file.
